A Different Life
by animanga33
Summary: My first fic. A five year old Harry escapes with a friend from the Dursleys. His friend teaches him magic before they are found and taken to Hogwarts. independent Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, HPOC


**This is my first fan fic. Have pity, I beg of you.**

**Well, here goes…**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and all those other characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot and OCs are my own creations.**

**A Different Life**

_**Prologue**_

It was almost midnight at Little Whinging. The residents of Number 4, Privet Drive were sleeping. Outside their home, a cat was stiffly sitting there, as if waiting for something. Suddenly, a quiet pop was heard. The cat tensed at looked at the spot from which the sound came from.

An old man, with an unbelievably long beard appeared out of nowhere. He looked at the cat in amusement, chuckled, and asked, "How are you this evening, Minerva McGonagall?"

"I am very well, thank you, Albus," McGonagall replied, and getting to the point asked, "Are the rumors true Albus? Is You-Know-Who really defeated? Is it true about-?"

"Calm down, Minerva. I will answer your questions one by one. Yes, Voldemort – you really should stop flinching Minerva. It is after all merely a name. Anyway, yes, Voldemort is gone. For the time being, at least."

"And the Potters? Is it true that Lily and James are dead, and that their child, Harry, was the one who survived the killing curse and defeated You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_?" she inquired.

"I am afraid that what you have heard is truth."

"What will happen to the Potter child?"

"Hagrid is bringing him here. Harry needs to grow up without exposed to all the fame, and grow up as a normal boy."

"Very well, Albus. If that's what you think is best."

There was a loud roar. Both adults looked upward. They saw a large man on an even larger motorcycle.

"Hagrid's here," Albus said.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

"Is that him, Hagrid, is that Harry?" said McGonagall, pointing to a small bundle in the big man's arms.

(AN: Forgive my "Hagrid Speech")

"Yup. Tha's 'im professors," Hagrid replied.

Dumbledore stepped forward and took the bundle from Hagrid's arms and placed Harry on the doorstep, along with a letter. In the background, he could hear some sniffling from both Minerva and Hagrid.

He turned around and said, "Well, we might as well leave and celebrate like the others."

Hagrid and Minerva nodded and disappeared with a "pop."

Dumbledore turned back toward the bundled up baby and said, "I hope you will grow up according to my plans, _boy_."

Then, he turned and disappeared in the same fashion as his companions.

**Meanwhile…**

"Bring her here," said a cold, uncaring voice.

"Y-yes, Master, right away. Blinky will do as Master says," said the terrified house elf. With a resounding crack, the house elf disappeared.

The owner of the voice sighed impatiently, his bodiless soul floating in the air. A few minutes later, Blinky the house elf appeared again, this time carrying what seemed like a bundle of robes. The house elf hurriedly gave his Master the bundle and disappeared, once again, with a loud, CRACK.

Lord Voldemort looked at his sleeping daughter, who was in the bundle, with a fire in his eyes. He saw that she was an exact replica of him.

Almost as if she knew she was being examined, the infant opened her eyes and looked directly into Lord Voldemort's ruby red eyes. Voldemort saw that his daughter, again like him, had pure red eyes, tainted only by her pupils.

Suddenly, his daughter started to cry. Disgusted, he venomously hissed, accidentally, in Parseltongue, "Be quiet, or I will cast the Cruciatus curse on you!" His daughter immediately became silent, as if she understood what her father had said.

Lord Voldemort looked thoughtfully at her, and said, "I was unaware that Salazar's unique gift of languages could be inherited. This is much better than I expected. Blinky!" The house elf jumped and stepped out of the shadows. "Take her back to her room." Blinky bowed, took the bundle from his Master and disappeared.

Once he was alone again, Lord Voldemort triumphantly said, "My daughter, I will train you to destroy Harry Potter and the rest of the Light side! They shall bow down to me and fear me!" That said, he laughed maniacally, thinking of the horrors he would inflict on his enemies.

**5 years later…**

It was near midnight on Privet Drive. Everyone was sleeping, except for two people, children, judging by their height. The shadows covered their faces. They looked around, as if checking whether or not the coast was clear. They grabbed each other's hand, and without a sound, they disappeared never to be seen in England for nearly a decade.

I have not died.

Yay! I rewrote it.

Sorry it's been a while. I started school again, on July 5, and during vacation, I was had to work like crazy.

Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me PLEASE.

Review!

Smrtangel


End file.
